rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Glenn (episode)
For the location of the same name, see Mountain Glenn (location). Mountain Glenn is the twenty-sixth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 9th, 2014. Summary One night in Vale, James Ironwood is standing on a beach, gazing at the city. Glynda Goodwitch arrives and asks him what is wrong. Ironwood replies that he is becoming distrustful of Ozpin, suspecting that he is hiding things from the two of them and acting too passively. Glynda reassures him that Ozpin has far more experience than the two of them, and that Ironwood should trust him more. Back at Mountain Glenn, Yang Xiao Long asks Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee what their motivations truly are, as Ruby Rose keeps watch. Weiss explains that she is aware of the shady actions undertaken by the Schnee Dust Company since her father became its CEO, and wishes to change it for the best. Blake explains her relationship with Adam Taurus and wonders how she can resolve so many years of hatred between Humans and Faunus once she graduates. When Yang tries to reassure her, Blake begins to tell them that she is actually afraid, providing them many examples when she gave up and ran away. Yang admits that unlike Ruby, who has been dedicated to helping people from the start, she herself simply enjoys the adventure but realizes she can't always keep thinking about herself in this profession. Weiss claims that Ruby is a child, though Blake counters that they are all still children. Weiss is quick to remind them of their duty as Huntresses: protecting people is their priority, and everything else should come second. Bartholomew Oobleck is shown smiling, revealing he has been hearing the conversation. After Yang takes Ruby's place on watch, Zwei briefly leaves the building, prompting Ruby to go after him. After finding him marking his territory, the two discover nearby White Fang henchmen patrolling the area. Ruby decides to pursue them while Zwei idly follows her, finding the place where they are hiding. Ruby tries to return to their camp, but the pavement collapses. Ruby throws Zwei to safety, but then the remainder of the pavement collapses, carrying Ruby with it, with Crescent Rose being left behind on the surface with Zwei. After Ruby falls down to an underground city, she is quickly discovered and subdued by two White Fang members. Back at the camp, Yang returns from her watch and discovers Ruby missing; after Zwei returns and the rest of them wake up, Dr. Oobleck tells the students that Ruby might be in trouble. Inside the White Fang Hideout, Ruby wakes up as she's being dragged through the base. She sees another Atlesian Paladin-290 carrying cargo crates and two White Fang soldiers handling a bomb. The guards that were dragging her suddenly stop and one of them calls out for his boss, telling him that they have found Ruby. The boss is revealed to be Roman Torchwick, who is less than thrilled to hear the news. Back at the surface, Weiss, Blake and Yang find the hole through which Ruby fell down and Oobleck suddenly realised that the hideout of the underground criminal operation that they are after is, quite literally, underground, and also remembered about the subterranean tunnels beneath Mountain Glenn. He explains that after the village was overrun by Grimm, the inhabitants retreated to the tunnels to start over, but then a cave-in revealed another group of Grimm that eliminated the rest of the people, leaving the Kingdom no other choice but to cut off access to the tunnels permanently. Oobleck then tells the girls that if Ruby did indeed fall into the tunnels, they needed to find her, pulling out his thermos as he says so. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *This is the first time the audience sees Crescent Rose's cross hairs. *This is also the first time Adam Taurus is referred to in the series. *This is also the debut of Bartholomew Oobleck's weapon in its combat form. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 10 00003.png|Just a midnight stroll. Sure... V2 10 00016.png|The rare moment of Oobleck's silence. V2 10 00008.png|"Just a little closer, boy..." V2 10 00015.png|Girls and sleepovers go together like eggs and bacon. V2 10 00027.png|Man's best friend or girl's stuffed toy? V2 10 00028.png|Well... this is ominous. V2 10 00032.png|"Your leader is missing." V2 10 00033.png|"This is so embarrassing." V2 10 00036.png|"Long time no see, Red..." V2 10 00037.png|Crescent with no Rose... bad sign. V2 10 00038.png|"We are looking for an 'underground' criminal organization!" V2 10 00040.png|The thermos...? Seriously? Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2